


Something New Every Day

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dean hooks up with an alien, F/M, Furry Kink, Kink, Oral, Puppy Play, Sam’s monster cock, Sex, Smut, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There is a convention, requiring last minute cosplay and an artifact they need. And there's a kink that no one knew Sam had. Not even him.





	Something New Every Day

Sam wasn’t expecting his own reaction when you stepped out of the motel room in full costume, your face delicately made up with, nose painted and…  _ oh, god _ … a long, furry tail protruding from your rear. It was instantaneously the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Unfortunately, you noticed his reaction, and frowned at him, propping one hand on your hip. “Look, this was the only costume that the place had left okay? If I’d had more time to prepare -”

He shook his head, mouth slightly agape, his hair illuminated by the sun behind him, giving him the appearance of a lion. Fuck, that was hot. “No!” Sam exclaimed. “I just… you look really good.”

“Why do I have to be the one in cosplay as a warrior husky, exactly?” you asked, not removing your hand. “Because there were plenty of men’s costumes.”

Not that would fit us, sweetheart,” Dean muttered, wandering out of the boy’s motel room. “Besides, we’re already in character. Entire set of books, remember?”

You groaned, letting your shoulders slump. “I suppose the one good thing is I can snag a few autographs. I mean, Robin Wright is there.” You moved over to Sam, grinning widely as he raised an eyebrow, unsure who you were talking about. “Come on. Princess Bride!” Dean nudged his brother, shaking his head. “Dean, you did a crappy job of raising him.”

“Can’t all be perfect,” the elder Winchester retorted, grinning you and you smiled, clinging to Sam’s arm as you looked up at him, wearing way more makeup than he was used to, and his attention constantly drawn to the tail strapped to your pants.

“Shall we?” you asked, and Sam nodded, smiling nervously.

The walk to the convention was only a few minutes, and you found yourself getting excited at the bustle and costumes that slowly started to surround you. Dean was checking out every woman who had even a hint of cleavage showing, and it took you a few moments to notice that, digging your elbow into his side sharply.

“Ow, what was that for?” he demanded, scowling at you and rubbing the injury side.

“You’re ogling these women like you’re at the butchers.”

Dean shrugged. “Sorry. I can’t help being a red blooded male.”

“You’re disgusting,” you spat back, shaking your head in amusement. Glancing at Sam, you noticed him looking a little nervous. “You okay?” His head snapped towards you, and he nodded swiftly, humming an affirmative at you. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” he lowered his eyes, staring at the sidewalk as the three of you approached the convention hall. “Sorry, it’s a bit distracting looking at you like that.” You blinked, a little offended at his words, but Sam was quick to rectify your misunderstanding. “The tail and the ears… it’s kinda hot.”

There was a moment of silence, that coincided with joining the back of the queue to enter. Sam’s heart thundered in his ears, and he swallowed, feeling a bit worried that maybe his unexpected arousal was a little too much past the line. 

“Oh,” was the only thing you said, as you looked back at the crowd in front of you.

Once inside, the three of you split up, searching for what you’d come here for. A unique artifact, required to repower the warding of the bunker, and the guy on eBay had asked to meet them here. He was supposedly dressed as a character from Game Of Thrones, but you weren’t sure how good his costume was.

In the end, it didn’t take long, and when you got the text from Sam that they had the item, you relaxed, wandering around the stalls. When Sam found you in the crowds, you were clutching a small bag with curvy writing on it, and you gave him a secret little smile. “Where’s Dean?”

“I think he actually hooked up with the three boobed girl from Total Recall. He has a really bad Arnie accent, you know.” You laughed at Sam’s words as he gestured to your bag. “What did you buy?” he asked, and you shrugged.

“A few Japanese candies,” you replied, taking his hand. “Are we good to go get some autographs? I wanna see some celebrities.”

“As long as no one asks me for photos. Dean and I got stopped at least six times, and some of these fans are on Becky’s level,” he joked, and you laughed again, leading him in the direction of the autograph hall. You caught a glimpse of the guy who played Freddie Kruger, and pointed him out to Sam. “Oh, I know who he is!”

In the crowd for Robin Wright’s autograph, you spotted a couple, dressed as Princess Buttercup and the Dread Pirate Roberts. He was quoting the movie at her, and you frowned as he said the line wrong. “No, no, no,” you called, and the man’s scowl was visible through his mask. “That’s wrong. The line is “Life is pain. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” At least get it right if you’re gonna cosplay as him.”

“He’s always getting it wrong,” the girl in the Princess cosplay said, rolling her eyes. “Even when we did the actual play, he screwed up his lines.” Sensing a domestic as the Dread Pirate slid his eyes to his companion, narrowing them at her, Sam pulled you away, into the line for the autograph.

“You really love that movie, huh?” he asked.

“It’s my favorite. I can’t believe you’ve never watched it.”

Sam smiled and shrugged. “I guess you learn something new every day.”

*****

A few days later and you were proudly displaying your autographed photo on your desk at the bunker, waiting for Sam to finish redoing the warding to the bunker. The convention had been so much fun, and you were half toying with the idea of going to another one.

But in the meantime, you’d picked up a few things that you were hoping Sam would enjoy. Digging out your bag from the stall at the convention, you pulled the furry ears free, looking down at them with a smirk on your lips. Sam had been so turned on by your costume, you’d been unable to stop thinking about it. A plan had formed, and you’d done a little research on your phone in the back of the Impala.

It was fun trying new things in the bedroom with Sam, and you were hoping he’d like this one.

A second bag was on your bed, from the little dark shop in Lebanon, the one you’d been to several times, and you were in luck to find what you were looking for with the help of the heavily tattooed woman in there, who was always talkative and full of suggestions. And this had been one she’d persuaded you to try.

The metal of the plug was smooth to the touch, and not too large as to be intimidating. You remembered the shop assistants words - don’t use too much lube. Having something in your ass was not foreign to you - Sam had been very gentle when he’d first fucked you there, and you’d only begged for more.

Checking the door, you put the plug on the bed, before stripping out of your sweats and t-shirt. You placed the furry ears on your head, the cloth band covering your ears. From the trunk under the bed, you pulled out the collar that Sam had bought on impulse, and you’d never used. But it would do for your plans.

Clipping the collar into place, you retrieved the plug, stroking the soft tail attached to the metal tip. It felt luxurious, and not at all itchy, although it was a little bushy. More a fox tail than a dog’s tail, but it was the one that had caught your attention - it matched the ears you’d purchased.

Putting one leg up on the mattress, you coated the surface of the plug with a small amount of lubrication and eased it into your tight hole. A wince crossed your face at the cold touch of the metal, but when it slid into place, you gasped, feeling a surge of pleasure in your core.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and made you jump. You turned the lamp off and crawled onto the bed, crouching on all fours, just as Sam opened the door. He frowned, seeing you just about visible in the darkness. “Y/N? What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, master,” you purred. He moved slowly, shutting the door and almost shuffling to find the light on the bedside table. As the room illuminated, Sam’s eyes went wide as they took in your naked state; it was obvious when he noticed the tail protruding from your rear when his jaw dropped. “You like?” you asked, wiggling your eyebrows.

A smile crept across Sam’s face, and he nodded, dropping down to his knees. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, cupping your cheek.

Throwing yourself fully into the role, you pushed your cheek further into his palm, darting your tongue out to lick along the calloused skin. Sam’s hand were always rough, his touch was unique, and it never failed to get your heart pumping. He blinked at your movement, but when his face flushed red, you knew it was having the desired effect.

“Good girl,” Sam murmured, moving his hand so he could scratch under your chin. You whined happily, wiggling your butt, and Sam chuckled. “You want a treat, girl?” You nodded, letting your tongue hang a little way out of your mouth. He smiled at that, before standing up in front of you, palming the bulge in his slacks. Your eyes glazed over a little, and you bounced on your hands, making little yelps as Sam unzipped his pants and pulled out his already swollen cock. “Open wide, sweetheart.”

The second his cock touched your bottom lip, you parted your lips, hollowing your cheeks around his length, taking inch after inch under your throat burned and your eyes watered. Sam’s hand landed gently on your head, just as your nose made contact with the thatch of brown hair on his groin.

He held his thick cock in your mouth until you exhaled a deep breath of air through your nose, and then he pulled away, watching you gasp and drool, raising watery eyes to his. Without pausing, you craned yourself forward, lapping at his dick until it was spit shiny and throbbing. “Fuck,” Sam hissed, throwing his head back as you sucked him between your swollen lips again, bobbing up and down with little whines and moans that reverberated against his sensitive flesh.

You kept wiggling your ass as you sucked him off, feeling so damn fucking naughty, it was unreal. Sam’s fingers curled in your hair, right between your furry dog ears.

“Oh, ugh.” He yanked away from you, leaving you pouting and whimpering at him. The apologetic look on his face was cute, and in between breathing heavily, he chuckled, shaking his head. “Baby, I was gonna come and… I really wanna fuck you with that tail in.”

A smirk took the place of your pout, and you turned around, presenting your ass to him, the soft fur of the tail tickling the back of your thighs. Sam groaned deeply, placing one hand on your right cheek, squeezing ever so softly.

“That’s a real nice view,” he muttered under his breath, using his other hand to tug at the tail gently, and you jerked a little. “That feel good, girl?” You whined in response, pushing back against him. “Want my cock inside you?”

You yapped a little, unable to stop a moan from leaving your throat when his fingers pulled the tail to one side, and the velvety head of his dick brushed against your folds. He was hot, and you could feel the ooze of his precome slicking up your pussy even more. Impatience took hold, and you pushed back again, craving the feel of him.

Sam took his time, easing into you slowly, spreading you open around his thick cock, watching as you took every inch of him. The tail plug made his belly itch, but you were so hot and wet and… fucking whining, panting like an animal. It was a whole new world, and a million fucking miles away from those weird Japanese cartoons that Dean had thought he’d enjoy because he liked dogs.

They’re been good, but they weren’t you.

Your orgasm took him by surprise, shaking him from the focus on your cunt. The spasming of your walls made him growl, and he fucked into you hard, looping his arms around your waist, pressing the plug further into your ass. You screamed, and Sam snarled, his nose scrunching up as he slammed into you like a wild thing, and then he was coming undone with you.

His forehead was sweaty as he rested it against your back, breathing heavily against your damp skin. “I love you,” he panted, “so much.”

A giggle left you as Sam grunted and pulled away, allowing you to roll onto your back. You yelped as the tail tugged on the metal bottom still inside you, and you laughed harder. “I forgot about that thing.”

Sam smirked, cleaning up and tucking himself back in his pants. “I sure won’t.”

Rolling your eyes, you sat up, gingerly pulling the plug free as Sam tossed you a towel, allowing you to clean up. You wrapped the toy in the towel, tossing it across the room to land near the laundry basket. “I’ll sort that out tomorrow,” you said, your words distorted by a yawn, and you happily lounged back as Sam slid into the bed behind you. “You’re still dressed,” you whispered.

“I still got things to do,” he replied, kissing you behind your ear, one finger flicking at your fake ones. “You gonna take these off?”

“Hmmm, maybe. I didn’t know you wanted a puppy so bad,” you quipped

Sam chuckled. “You learn something new every day.”


End file.
